The story of a wierd school
by TheOtherGuyJosh
Summary: Barb is a 1.6 year old martian who came to earth he now goes to a school where humans and non-humans learn. He gets new friends, new enemies and even... falls inlove?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

It was a rainy day of the 1st of September. People walking, not caring about anything else except their destination.

"Hmm... these human are still strange to me." thought Barb. He has been on earth for quite a long time now and he still didn't get used to everything.

"On Mars everything was different..." Barb thought to himself again.

Barb was a Martian, he came to earth only 5 months ago. He was going to his school. He was told that non-humans like him usually are sent to that school.

"Hmm... whats the name of the school again?" Thought Barb when he saw a big white building. "Tera High. Yea, I think that's the one"

As he walked in he saw that not much people were in the corridors of the school.

"I thought non-humans learned here guess i'll be the strange one around here."

Suddenlly he heard footsteps. He saw the teacher running. He moved to let her pass but she stopped near him.

"You're the new student right?" she asked

"Yep, thats me.

"Welcome to Tera High . Your first class is Math. The class is on the second floor in room 205."

"Got it."

"I'll be there in a second okay ?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Barb went upstairs searching for room 205, but couldn't find it.

"Uh... Hello are you new?" said a girly voice

"Uhm... yea i am" said Barb turning around.

What he saw was a beautiful girl. She had bleach blonde almost white long hair, ivory skin, icy blue eyes... she was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hi, my names Rose. You're kinda lost aren't you?"

"Barb. And yes i am how did you know?"

"Lots of new students get lost here it is a big school ayways. And also i have been watching you for about 5 minutes. So what room are you looking for?"

"205. It's math for me" said Barb unhappilly.

"Really? Because i have the same class." Rose smiled. Barb also smiled. "Now let's go shall we?"

"Sure"

As they were walking strange thoughts went through Barbs head: "She can't be human she's too beautiful to be human. But maybe she is. I don't think so."

"Were here." said Rose as she opened the class door

"We are?... ow."

When Barb thought there were not much people here he was wrong. He saw about 30 people in the class.

"And that's just one class." Thought Barb. "Well better start getting new friends i guess."

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Barb started going to Tera High. He got new friends like: Rose, Iby Neko, Yoru, Hat. He was friends with 2 wierd guys Jonas and Ninja. They were always quiet and mysterious. Also he had some enemies like: Bunneh, Willow, Vari, Rosa and Let. The only person from that group that was not human was Let. They were always pushing Barb around, they made fun of his name. Like this one time:

*Flashback*

"Hey it's Barbie. Hey Barbie" said Bunneh with the others laughing.

"Shut it as**ole." Barb replied.

"Oh look Barbies mad" Var said.

"HOT BOUT YOU CONTINUE SUCKING BUNNEHS C**K?" Barb got angry.

"Barbie go play with Ken" said Let.

"Yea Barb how 'bout you f**k yourself huh?" Willow said.

"YOU MOTHERF***ERS! I'LL KILL YOU! " Barb went into rage. He didn't know what he was doing but he was a martian so he was stronger then any of them so he knew he had advantage.

Bunneh couldn't even react when he got hit in the face between the eyes. Next thing he knew he was on the ground... bleeding.

"LET!" shouted Willow.

Barb got ready. He knewed Lets strenght. But he heard a mean womans voice shout:

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" it was their main teacher .

"Barb punched Bunneh in the face." said Rosa.

"Well they started it." said Barb angrily

took a deep breath and said:

"Ok, take Bunneh to the nurse and Barb come to my office."

When he came in said:

"Listen Barb you can't go punching people like that. Since you're kinda new here i'll let this one slide. But next time you'll get in big trouble mister. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Barb replied. He was about to leave when said:

"And don't talk to them they always bully people so just walk away ok?"

Barb didn't reply anything he just walked out of the room.

*End flashback*

Barb remembers this very well. He walked in the class and heard something he thought he would never hear.

" Damn you Let she never liked you!"

"You stole her from me."

"No, she just likes me more then you ok?"

"No, it's not ok!"

Bunneh and Let were fighting over something. Barb knew that Let could beat Bunneh in any fight. Anyday. Anytime. But he didn't care. He wanted them to fight. But a fight didn't start Let walked away from Bunneh.

Later that day Barb was standing in the corridor. Looking through the window when he heard:

"Hey."

He turned around only to see Let near him looking sad.

"Hey." Barb replied. " What do you want?"

"Well i just... uhh... thought that Bunneh and the other were my friends but they're just scum. I only kinda made fun of you cause i wanted to remain friends with them. But now i see they were just using me. So i'm... uhh... sorry."

Barb didn't expect that. Not from him. Not from... Let. He turned to him and saw that Let was offering his hand. Barb shook it. From that day they became friends. Good friends. He told Barb what happened. Let and Bunneh both liked Willow but Willow only liked Bunneh and pretended to like Let.

"Well that sucks dude." Barb said.

"Nah, there are plenty of girls here that i can hit on." Let replied.

"Uhhh Let? Who's that?" Barb asked.

"Oh that's Ruby." Let answered.

"Who?"

"Ruby. She was sick. Now she came back to school." said Let staring at Ruby.

"You like her?"

"WHAT? NO!" said Let blushing

"You do."

"Well... maybe." Let admited.

"Hmm... How 'bout this: i fix you up with Ruby and you fix me up with Rose. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story continues. Please review and enjoy.**

Barb was walking to school, thinking what he had dreamed. Does it mean something? Or is it just his imagination?

*Dream flashback*

"LET! BARB! HURRY!" a womans voice cried.

"Damn it! I think were too late."

"Is she...?"

"I'm afraid so. Ruby is dead."

*Dream flashback end*

What is that supposed to mean? Is it a message?

Barb was so into his thoughts he didn't notice someone was shouting his name.

"BARB! BARB WAIT UP!"

Barb went back to the real world and he saw Rose running towards him. He stopped and waited for her.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me?" Rose asked.

"Hi. Uhhh sorry i was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

Barb really liked Rose but he couldn't tell her about the dream. She might think he's crazy or something. The only thing he didn't like about Rose that she was BFF's with Willow who he hated.

"Sooooo... what do we have first?" Barb asked to break the silence.

"Gym." Rose answered.

"Uhhh i hate gym. The coach always makes us do stupid things like running 300 laps around the stadium in 25 minutes and if you can't do it 150 push-ups."

"Sounds like you're just really lazy."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

They walked all the way to school laughing and making fun of eachother. As they went to school... Gym started.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled the couch and he blew his whistle. "100 laps around the stadium in 15 minutes. The ones that do it will do only 50 push-ups the ones who won't do it... well let's just say it will hurt them more then me."

Barb knew what that meant. 150 push-ups.

"OK! GO!" the couch said and blew his whistle.

Everyone started running. Barb ran at the same speed as Jonas and Ninja. They were in the lead.

"Hey." Barb said while running.

"Hi." said Jonas.

"Sup." Ninja said.

"If we keep this up not much push-ups for us then huh?" Barb asked.

"Yep." Jonas and Ninja agreed.

Barb noticed one thing when he had already ran half the laps he was supposed to run. "Lets not here. Where can he be? He never misses gym."

When the laps were done only Barb, Jonas and Ninja didn't have to do 150 push-ups only 50.

"You should all learn from them." said the couch. " NOW DO YOUR PUSH-UPS!"

Gym ended. It was brake time. Barb went outside to look around. He walked around the school. And then he saw one thing. One thing why Let wasn't in gym. He saw Let and Ruby and they were... Making out.

Barb started to walk away but stepped on a on a twig.

"DAMN IT!" he thought.

He started walked faster away.

"Let did you hear something?"

"Yea. It came from over there."

Barb started running. He was scared. Not because he was scared that they would beat him up. But because of the guilt that he was sneaking on them.

"Barb were you sneaking on us?" he heard a voice.

Ruby. She was right infront of him.

"No of course not."

"Strange cause it looks like you did." Ruby smiled a little."Barb i have one request. Could you please not tell anyone about this?"

"Uhh yea. Sure. I won't tell."

"Thanks." Ruby said and hugged Barb. " We'll see you later ok?"

"Yea. See ya."

He stared at Ruby as she walked away.

"Could it be that...?" Barb started.

"No. The dream is just your fantasy." said a voice within Barb.

"But maybe?"

"NO! At least i don't think so."

"Yea. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Oh shut up."

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Please leave your reviews. And as always hope you enjoy.**

"And don't forget that on Friday there will be a disco in the school for the Haloween party. So i hope you will all come and have fun." finished .

The bell rang. Barb heard people talking about the Haloween party and the disco.

"Are you going to the party?"

"YEA! I'M TOTALLY GOING!"

"IT'S GONNA BE RAD DUDE!"

"YEA! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!"

"Are you going to the party Barb?" someone asked.

Barb turned around and saw Ruby and Let.

"No, I don't think i am." Barb answered.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just not a party person."

"C'mon dude it'll be fun." Let said.

"I just don't feel like it." Barb replied.

Barb walked away. When school ended Barb waited for Rose outside.

"Why shouldn't i go to the party like everybody else? Just because i'm not like everybody else?" thought Barb and jumped down from the schools roof. It was a 80 feet drop. "Nah. It's probably because i just don't wanna because there will be lots of people there."

"Hey. Did you wait long?" it was Rose.

"Nah. Just a couple of minutes." Barb said. "I have a question for you."

"Hmmm?" was Roses reply.

"Well uhh are you going to the party?" Barb asked blushing a little.

"Yea, I am. Why?" Rose was confused.

"Oh i was just uhh you know curious." Barb couldn't tell Rose that he liked her. He asked her because he wanted to know if he should go or not. "Well if Rose is going..." thought Barb. "So am i."

The week past as the usual was happening. Bunneh and the other were being douches. Let and Rixin were fighting. The classes were still boring.

Oh yea about Rixin. People call him just Rix. He's Rubys ex. Ruby left him for Let and now he's jealous and blames Let for everything. One time Barb hear Rix saying to Let:

"If you do anything to Ruby i'll kill you but before that i will torture you until you will not be able to move."

Barb was confused. Rix was also not human but was Let scared of him? Or was Rix just more powerful then Let?

It was Friday evening. Barb got ready. He got dressed for the party and he headed out. As he was going to the school he could hear really loud music. As he walked closer and closer the music was getting louder and louder.

As he entered the school he couldn't hear a thing. The music was so loud that even things on the windowsills were moving. He entered the room where the party was.

Everyone was dancing. It was colourful everywhere.

"Whoa." though Barb. "I've never been to a party this big before."

Suddenly, he saw his friends Let and Ruby dancing together.

"I won't bother them" he thought as he saw Rix dancing near them, sometimes looking at them.

He also saw his other friends Hat, Neko, Lexi and Dream dancing. He also saw Jonas, Ninja and Meiko sitting on the bench. He couldn't find Rose in the crowd, though, so he walked towards them.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey" said Jonas and Ninja in unison.

"Hi" Meiko replied. "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I did, but you know, change of plans"

"Oh, I see." said Meiko. She was always looking at Jonas and she was giving him a sexy glance. But Jonas didn't even see it, he just asked Barb one question:

"Barb, have you seen Dream anywhere?"

"Yea. I think I saw her over there." Barb replied, pointing in that direction.

"Thanks" said Jonas, standing up and going to the direction that Barb showed.

"Uhh, guys have you seen Rose maybe?" asked Barb.

"Nope." Ninja gave a short answer.

"No Barb, sorry" said Meiko. "Are you looking for her?"

"Well kinda. She said she would be here."

"I see." Meiko replied.

Suddenly another song started playing and both Ninja and Meiko went to dance. Barb was alone on the bench.

"Uhhh, I knew i shouln't have come." Barb thought. But then he saw someone on the other side of the room. Someone he was waiting this whole time. It was HER.

Barb quickly got up and ran to the other side, apologizing to everyone he hit on the way. He had to make it before she walked away. Or someone else could ask her to dance.

Rose was sitting on the bench. She thought Barb would be here. He promised he would be here. Guess he lied. But she heard three words that made her heart beat faster in joy.

"Shall we dance?" said Barb, smiling and blushing a little. He was holding his hand for Rose to take it.

"Yes." was Roses only answer when she took Barbs hand.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me again. It's here. Please leave your reviews and enjoy. Special thanks to Meiko_akane.**

"You gotta be kidding me." Neko commented

"I think it's actually great that they replaced him." Barb replied.

"Yea, but he always makes us play dodge ball." Neko complained.

"But dodge ball is awesome."

"Not for me."

It was gym class. The coach was being replaced since he had broken his leg or something.

"Alright, people, split into 2 teams. It's dodge ball day."the coach announced.

"Oh yea, I haven't played dodge ball in forever." said Let.

"Yea, me too." Barb replied.

The teams were split into 2 teams with equal strength. Barb was with Let, Ruby, Neko, Hat and some other people. Vari and Willow were also on their team. The other team was Jonas, Ninja, Meiko, Dream and other classmates. Also Bunneh and Rosa.

"BEGIN!" yelled the coach.

Barb quickly grabbed the ball and quickly dodged Bunnehs throw as he launched his ball at Bunneh.

"You're out." said the coach.

"But..." Bunneh tried to say something.

"Do I have to explain the rules of dodgeball to you ,son?"

"No, sir."

"Then scram!"

Barb watched with an evil smirk on his face. "He got what he deserved." thought Barb.

The match was very long. The only ones left on Barbs team were: him, Let and Neko. On the other team were: Jonas, Ninja and Meiko.

Jonas threw at Neko, Barb made a quick save threw the ball at Meiko who wasn't looking, Jonas tried to make a quick save and...

"OUT!"

"Good one Ba..." Let couldn't finish his sentence since Meiko threw the ball to his face.

"OUT!"

Let had to think for about 20 seconds until he realised what happened.

Ninja threw the ball he hit Neko. Barb couldn't make the save. It was 1 against 2 Barb knew that he could loose but he still gonna do his best. He picked up the ball and remembered one technique he learned. He took the ball and threw the ball at Meiko.

"OUT!"

Everyone was astonished. Barb made a little smile. The move was simple. You throw the ball, but right before you throw you make a little spin with your arm so it would be harder to catch.

Suddenly the bell rang and...

"OUT!"

Barb made the last shot while Ninja was distracted.

"Cheater." Ninja said while smiling.

"Hey, I never lost a fair game." said Barb. "Never played one either." He added.

While Barb was walking to his next class, which was history, he heard Rose calling him. Rose didn't do gym, she had a note to say that she can't do it.

"Hey, Barb." said Rose.

"Hi."

"Uhhh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanna come to my birthday party?" said Rose blushing a little. "It's gonna be today at 6 PM."

"Uhh yea, of course I'll come." said Barb.

"That's great. Well I'll see you at 6 there then, ok?"

"Uhhh, yea." Barb said.

After school, Barb thought only about one thing. He was happy that Rose invited him but... what should he give her? They were good friends but Barb didn't know what she liked.

Suddenly he walked past a jewellery store.

"That's it. I'll get her some earrings. Girls love earrings don't they?" Barb thought to himself.

That same evening Barb packed the gift and headed out. As he reached Roses house, he pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo everybody. Guess who's back? This guy. Chapter 6. Please leave your reviews and enjoy.**

Barb waited for an answer. No one answered. Barb pressed the doorbell again. 5 minutes past when he heard the lock unlocking. He saw Rose.

"Hi." said Rose. "You're kinda early. Come in." Rose said and smiled. As Barb came in she said:

"How do i look?"

Only now Barb noticed that Rose was wearing a red, lace dress. It looked really good on her.

"You look..." Barb almost said sexy but he stopped himself from saying that. "...perfect."

"Thanks." Rose smiled and blushed a little.

"Rose these are for you." said Barb and gave her nineteen roses. "And also this." Barb gave her a little box. "You can look what's inside."

Rose saw the earings, and she started blushing like crazy.

"Oh wow, Barb you shouldn,t have brought something like this i mean..."

"Rose it's your birthday. And on your birthday you deserve everything you want."

"Well... thanks."

Roses house was preety big. It had 5 rooms and hers was the biggest, that's where the birthday party was supposed be but only Hat, Neko and someone else was there.

"Hey guys." said Barb.

"Hi." Neko gave a short reply.

"Sup, barb." Hat also replied.

"Hello." said about a 14-15 year old girl.

Barb looked at her at thought to himself:

"Must be Roses sister. Strange. She didn't mention she had one."

As time passed, people started showing up. First there was Meiko, Jonas, Ninja and Dream. Then Let and Ruby. Then Lexi. Then some other people.

Willow, Bunneh, Vari and Rosa also came. Barb didn't like them coming one bit.

As the party went on they sang "Happy Birthday to you" to Rose, then they ate the cake, after that they blinfolded Rose and she tried to hit the pinata.

When it was almost midnight, people started going home. But then something happened. They heard yelling. Rix and Let were fighting again.

"You ba**ard! You stole ruby from me."

"No i didn't! She came to me because i was better then you. Because you suck."

"What did you say!?"

"What you heard as**ole."

"You wanna die?"

"YEA I DO! Who's gonna kill me?"

"I WILL!"

They were both drunk since they drank alcohol at Roses party. They started running towards each other and...

If they would've made one move they would've been dead.

Meiko was holding a katana between them. She had big black wings on her back. Barb checked the clock and saw that it was already midnight.

"If you two start fighting now i will kill you both." said Meiko really angry. "It's Roses birthday, don't ruin the day for her."

Rix and Let stopped fighting and went home.

"Thanks Meiko." said Rose.

"No problem, birthday girl." she said and leaned to Roses ear as she whispered. "If it wouldn't be your birthday, they would be dead by now."

"Yea, i know. Bye"

"Bye."

Only Barb, Rose and her sister Feather as she said were left.

"Well i guess i'll be going." said Barb.

"Uhh, Barb?" said Feather.

"Yes, Feather?"

"Rose said that you're a martian."

Barb looked at Rose and smiled.

"Yes, I am why?"

"Do you have some super cool powers?"

"Well i wouldn't say super cool but..." He made his jacket fly to him. "yes, i have powers."

"Wow. That was so cool. How did you do that?"

"Natural, i guess." Barb laughed. "Well i should be goin."

"Bye." said Feather and walked to her room.

"Bye." said Rose and gave Barb a little kiss on his cheek. "See you in school."

"Uh huh." was Barbs reply.

When he was walking he was thinking:

"Wow she kissed me on the cheek. That means i'm making progress. Heh." thought Barb as he rubbed his cheek.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. This is me bringing you chapter 7. It could be a bit boring and short but i hope you will enjoy as always. Oh and please leave your reviews. Thanks.**

Barb was going to school, thinking about what happened this weekend. He heard Rose running towards him.

"Hi." said Rose.

"Hey." said Barb.

"Uhhh thanks again for what you did then. If not for you they would've been..."

"Don't mention it. I did what i had to do."

"But now you're in trouble."

"I know, Rose. But that's my problem.

*Flashback*

It was the weekend and Barb had some things to do. He was busy all day and only went home at 9 PM when it was already dark. He was walking down the street when he saw 2 girls walking. It was Feather and her best friend Iby. He wanted to say hello, but some guy wearing black jumped out of nowhere. He didn't see Barb though.

"Hey, girls let's go play."

"NO." the girls screamed.

"C'mon little girls. How 'bout you just kneel down and..."

The girls started running. They thought they took a shortcut to their homes but they actually ran into a dead end.

"Can't run now girls. Hehe."

Barb knew he had to do something. He couldn't use his powers since people could see. He took out his special knife, quickly ran to the guy and... stabbed him from behind.

The guy didn't realise anything, except the pain coming from behind. He started coughing up blood and turned around to see who stabbed him.

Barb knew where to stab. He stabbed him right below the heart. It wasn't a deadly point but he could get unconscious and maybe die from blood loss, but not from the stab.

The guy fell down and started breathing heavily.

"Let's go, i'll get you home safe." said Barb.

Iby and Feather were shaking. Barb wasn't surprised.

"C'mon let's go. It's me Barb."

"Barb?"

"Yea. C'mon i'll call Rose to get you Feather and i'll take you home myself Iby."

Rose took Feather with her and Barb took Iby home. Of course he had to explain everything to her parents.

"Thank you, . But you do know you can get in trouble now?"

"I know, but it was the only thing i can do."

"If something happens we will help you. They won't take you away that easily."

"Uhh i wish it was true."

*End flashback*

Was Barb scared? Yes. But not that he will go to jail for killing someone. He was scared the police could think of something else. Even worse then jail.

School went as usual. No one knew about the incident yet.

Barb went home thinking about what happened. When he was at home he tried playing video games, but that didn't help. He even tried watching his favourite YouTuber: Cry. But that didn't help either.

When he was doing his homework, he saw that he forgot one book at the school. He quickly got up and ran to the school, praying that it wouldn't be closed.

It wasn't closed.

"Thank God." thought Barb in relief. He got his book and went out.

As he passed the school, he saw someone. It was Let and some other girl. She was Seiko. They were making out. Almost naked.

Barb ran away. When he went in his house, he sat on his chair and repeated to himself. "I did not see that." or "It was just my imaginasion." But it didn't matter how much he repeated that he knew what he saw was real.

He should tell Ruby. But can he do it? Can he... betray Let?

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally the long waited chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. And please review.**

School. Class. Boring. 3 words Barb couldn't stand to hear in one sentence. It was math and Barb was thinking about everything.

"First Rix and Let fight, then i almost kill a guy and then Let cheats on Ruby. Way to much for his mind. Wait... what about the dream? Nah, dreams aren't real. But maybe."

"MR BARBAREDAS!" the teacher yelled.

Barb quickly looked up to the blackboard and solved the problem.

"The answer is 6.452, sir." Barb answered.

"Yes, that's right, but i just wanted you to open the window. It's very hot."

"Oh. Yes, sir." Barb said as he quickly opened the window.

When class ended Barb was thinking: should he tell Ruby or not?

"I shouldn't. I can't betray Let. I mean he is my friend. And you just don't..."

"BARB!" someone called.

Barb turned around and he saw Ruby and Let.

"Hey, Barb. Were gonna hang out at Rubys. Wanna come?" said Let.

"How about i will be a little late?"

"You're not coming are you?" asked Let.

"I'll be there." Barb said while walking down the stairs.

"He's so not coming." said Ruby when Barb walked away.

"Nope." said Let.

After school Barb went home and thought that maybe he should go to Rubys it will be fun. Then again... he could accidentally tell Ruby and Let cheated.

At the end he decided to go. He dressed up to look good, and went out. He knew where Ruby lives. When he got there he knocked on a door and Ruby opened it.

"Oh. Come in Barb."

Barb came in and saw who was there. Let, Rose, Neko, Meiko, Jonas, Ninja, Hat and Lexi.

"Hey guys. Look who i found near the door." said Ruby coming in the room.

"Barb." said everyone in unison.

"You gotta pay." said Rose to Let.

"Damn it." was Lets answer as he gave Rose 10 bucks.

"What was that?" asked Barb as he sat down near Let.

"Oh. We made a bet. Will you show or not? I lost. And for some reason..." Let took a deep breath. "she believes in you."

"Really? She does?" asked Barb being kinda happy.

"Yep."

"So... what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh. We decided to play truth and dare. You're just in time." said Ruby.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Ok. Me first. Truth or dare, Barb?

"Meh. Dare."

"Sit next to Rose and side hug her until you get asked next time."

Barb and Rose blushed a little, but Barb had to do it. He sat down next to Rose and put his hand around her.

"Let, truth or dare?" Barb asked.

"Totally dare."

"Alright, Let i dare you to kiss Ruby here."

Let and Ruby blushed.

"Nuh uh." said Let.

Barb didn't take that for an answer. He used his powers to push Let to Ruby and Ruby to Let. And they made out. The made out about 2 minutes when Barb said:

"Ok. That's enough. You ask Let."

"OK." said Let when he and Ruby broke apart. "Meiko, truth or dare?"

"Uhh... dare."

"Right. Slap Jonas and Ninja at the same time."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because it's truth and dare either you do or you're out."

"Fine." said Meiko standing up. Then she slapped Jonas and Ninja really hard that you could hear the sound.

It went on like an hour and then it was Jonas turn to ask.

"Alright, Barb. Tell us some secret about Let."

Barb got scared. It was like Jonas knew what happened. But Bat only knew one secret and that secret was...

"Well...uhhh."

"Come on. Just spit it out."

"Uhhh..."

Barb couldn't take it. The preasure was too much.

"JUST SAY I..." Jonas couldn't finish. Barb said it.

" LET CHEATED ON RUBY WITH SEIKO!"

**To be continued.**

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**The continuation. Chapter 9. As always i really hope you like it. Oh yea, please leave a review if it's not too hard for ya.**

Everyone went silent. They were staring at Barb. Everyone was astonished. Espiacially Let and Ruby.

"I think you guys should go." said Ruby.

"Ruby, are you o.." Rose tried to ask, but Ruby yelled.

"JUST GO! Please. I need to be alone." said Ruby almost crying. "Barb, can you stay a bit?"

"Uhhh. Yea. Sure."

When everyone left, Ruby looked at Barb and asked:

"How do you know this?"

"Well i was walking from school, since i forgot some things and i saw them in the bushes."

"I see." was Rubys answer.

"Uhh... Ruby?"

"I'll be alright. It's just that i'm depresed. You can go."

"Ok. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yea. See you at school tommorow."

Barb left. He was worried about Ruby. How will it go?

Next day at school Barb heard someone yelling.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

It was Rix. He was chocking Let to a wall.

"SHE WAS CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"Come on Rix..." said Seiko but Rix cut her off.

"You. He cheated on her because of you."

Suddenly someone grabbed Rixins hand. It was Ruby.

"Rix, don't it'll will be alright."

Rix looked at Ruby and then back to Let.

"You're not for her you would be dead by now."

Rix walked away with Ruby.

"Let? Are you alright?" asked Barb.

"No, i'm not alright. Why did you tell her when everyone was there. Why did you tell her at all?"

"Hey don't blame Barb. You're the one who cheated. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." said Rose.

Barb looked to Rose. Something was different. He looked at her hands. They were... BURNING.

"ROSE!" Barb shouted.

"Huh?" Rose said and looked to her hands. Then she quickly turned around and went to the bathroom.

After school Rose caught up to Barb and said:

"Barb don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret. I try to hold it, but sometimes i just... can't control it."

"But why is this happening?"

"Barb... I'm not human. I'm from Venus."

Barb knew it. He didn't know where she was from but he knew she had to be an alien.

"Well it's alright i mean i'm from Mars and i don't care."

"You don't understand. You. You can control your powers. And i can't i can start burning things in an instant without knowing it."

"Oh well now that's a problem."

"Barb, can you teach me how to control these powers?"

"Of course. They're not the same as mine, but i'm sure we'll work something out."

"Thanks." said Rose. Then she hugged Barb and ran off.

Barb watched as she ran. And that feeling he had. He like Rose very much.

"Is this the thing called... Love?

**End of chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya. Sorry for taking so long, i ran out of ideas and stuff. But anyways chapter 10. Hope you enjoy and please leave your review.**

Barb came to school early. He went in the class. Hat was already there.

"Hey." Hat greeted.

"Sup." Barb replied.

"So uh i heard some new person is coming to our class."

"What? But it's like half of the school year has passed. Why would someone come in a time like this?"

"Dunno. Probably moved or something."

"By the way, is it a guy or a girl?"

"Do i look like the internet?"

"Well... maybe."

Both of them chuckled.

"Well, i'll be in the corridor looking through the winodw if someone needs me." said Barb.

"You always do that."

"You always come early but i don't blame ya."

"Shut up."

Both of them chuckled again.

Barb always looks through the window waiting for Rose. He does that everyday.

"Well, hope you have a good time sitting her alone in the cla-..."

He was cut off since someone opened the door Barb was about to open.

It was a girl. Barb didn't know her. They were both standing really close looking at each other. Both of them blushed a little.

"Oh uh excuse me." they said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

When Barb was in the corridor thinking about that girl.

"She must be that new person. She's probably an alien she has weird silver hair. But i guess you can dye it in that color. But i have never seen someone paint their hair silver. Well what do i know about earths fashion style?"

"Heya." Barb turned around it was Rose.

"Hi." Barb replied. "You know we have a new girl in our class?"

"Oh really? Well i want to meet her right now."

They went into the class. More people were already there. They were all talking to the new girl.

"Hey Rose you think..." Barb wanted to say, but rose wasnt there. She was also talking to the new girl.

The bell rang and Mrs Red came in.

"Students, i want you to meet your new classmate. Her name is Snow. She came from uhh what was it again?"

"Rusminton High."

"Yes. So i hope you will fit in with everyone now take a seat. One more thing i will pick someone to be your guide around the school."

Ruby raised her hand. She wanted Mrs Red to notice her. She really wanted her to pick her.

"Uhhh... Barb. Could you be her guide?"

"Of course."

Barb smiled at the face expression Ruby made out of disappointment.

"Alright. Let's begin the lesson. Open page 269."

After the lesson Barb and Snow started walking to the next class. Barb was leading her.

"Soooo... i think we should get to know each other better. Huh?" asked Barb.

"Ok. How about you tell me something about yourself?"

"Alright. My names Barbaredas but people call me just Barb. I'm a Martian. I have some powers that could kill you. I came here only on this year. That's it i guess what about you?"

"Well as you my names Snow.I don't remember anything except the last 2 years. So i can't tell you much. I'm half human, though i don't think i have any powers. "

"I see. Well i guess i should explain things. That's the biology class. And that's the history class. Oh and that's... Hello Mr Six. It's out gym teacher. He's really grumpy and makes us do a lot of painful things. Well we're here match class."

"Hey Barb!" it was Rose.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Could you help me practice today too?"

"Yea, sure. After school?"

"Alright."

As Rose walked away Barb smiled.

"Do you like her?" Snow asked.

"What? Of course not."

"You always watch her and smile around her. You can't say no to her. And you promise everything she asks."

"Listen, Barb, i know it don't hide but i won't tell anyone, ok?" Snow said and smiled.

"Yea. Thanks."

"No problem."

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 The beginning of the End

**Soooo. Another chapter. People were saying that the story is getting boring so let's see if this will make it better? Anyway. Hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews.**

School. Barb was walking down the corridor when he heard someone yell his name.

"Barb! Hold up!"

It was Snow. She was running towards him. She obviously had something very important to tell him.

"Can we meet today at 8 near the school? I have something very important to show you." Snow said while catching her breath.

" . But what do you want to show me?"

"It's a secret. That's why we have to meet."

"Well alright. I'll see you then."

Snow's POV

"It's a strange day today isn't it?" thought Snow to herself. Suddenly she saw that Ninja and Jonas were staring at her.

Snow didn't like them. They were always quiet and serious.

"Maybe they know? But that can't be i didn't tell anyone about it. Must be something else. But could it really be that somebody knows? Ridiculous. Though i want to tell Barb about it. I can't hold it any longer. Besides he's the only one i can tell it to. I feel like i can trust him with anything. But why is that? Do i like him? Haha. Ridiculous."

8 PM came fastly.

"That's it. No hiding." thought to herself.

Barb's POV

"Whatever she wants to tell me it's serious. Huh? It's 8 already? well gotta run."

It was Winter so it was dark early.

"Damn can't see a thing. Where's the Moon anyways?"

When he got to the place where they were supposed to meet, Barb felt something strange. Like was being watched. Then suddenly he heard someone scream:

"HELP!"

"It's Snow. I know it."

When he got there, Snow was not alone. There was a guy. Barb thought that he saw that guy somewhere but couldn't remember.

The guy was holding a knife. Barb's face went white from fear.

Snow's POV

"He should be here by now. Where is he?"

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Snow thought it was Barb pulling a prank. But when she turned around she didn't see Barb. She saw someone dressed in black. She couldn't even see his face.

Snow was terrified. She saw the guy was holding a knife. She closed her eyes for pain. But the pain never came. She only saw Barb holding her in his hands.

Barb's POV

"Phew a second later and she would be dead." thought Barb while holding Snow.

"Nice save." said the guy who was holding the knife. "Though you fallen right into my trap."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see it wasn't about her it was about you to lure you here and now i will kill you."

"Heh. Just try i'll whoop your a** any sec-..." Barb couldn't finish the guy disappeared. Sunddely Barb heard a voice from behind.

"Too slow."

Barb tried to turn around but he got kicked in the rib. He flew about 5 metres away.

Barb tried to get up but failed. The pain in his rib was too big.

"Uhh...fu... ba**ard almost broke my rib."

"I see you can still stand up. Well you sure are persistent. But i have to end you here!"

"Hold it." someone said.

"I was just starting to have fun."

"No. Not yet. We have things to do, so we can't kill him now. Besides... he will be useful later."

"Useful? He's weak."

"Weak in strenght. But strong in spirit."

"Heh. You just don't want me to kill him because you still think of him as a friend."

"Not. At. All."

"Yea Yea."

"Let's move."

Both of them turned around and started walking.

"WAIT! *cough* WHO ARE YOU?! *cough*"

"I am someone that you used to call friend. Though you are no longer a friend of mine. As a matter of fact you never were."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BA**ARD?!" Barb started coughing up blood.

"Hm! Let's go." said one of them and they disappeared.

"Barb are you alright?" Snow asked.

"Yea. My rib is almost broken though. It will heal though it will take time."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Right then let's go to where i live. It is closer."

"Alright fine. Besides you have something to show me right?"

"Yes. Barb i must tell you the truth. I am...

**hehehe i ended it on the good part right? Anyway**

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 The story behind Snow

**Chapter 12 came fastly eh? Hehe. I just wanted people to wait. Though i decided that it will show up... Right about... NOW.**

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Barb yelled.

"I'm and experiment." said Snow.

"But when and how and..."

"I'm half human. My parents were killed when i was 3. My big brother took care of me until i was 13 then he disappeared. After that my godparents took care of me. My uncle was a scientist. And he had friends that experimented with unseen lifeforms. One day when i was 15 they came and took me away. They took 1 year to erase all my memory and 2 years to experiment on me. Though the result was a tragedy."

"What happened?"

"I... killed my own uncle..."

"What?"

"The experiment was unstable. They used some other planet DNA and put it in me. That they wanted to experiment if humans could posses the power aliens have. Though the experiments were futile. I did get some power from the alien DNA but it also gave me something else. An intent to...kill. Every time they tried to get a hold of that power and injected me i went on a rampage. It was like that until... they came."

"They?" Barb asked.

"There were four of them. They released me right when i was having the rampage moment. Though i didn't kill them."

"Why?"

"They were too strong. As a result since i did not kill them i attacked the scientists and killed them all. When i woke up i didn't know what to do. I stayed in the lab since my aunt died also. I began controlling my powers."

"Controlling what powers?"

Snow looked at Barb then turned to a tree raised her hand at it and...

Barb eyes went wide. Snow had a very strong power. Barb was just staring at the tree that was... melting.

"I gave this name to myself. Snow. It represents my powers. My powers are like snow it can freeze and it can melt. But i... i can freeze and melt almost everything."

"I see. Though i can't figure how know you everything from your past."

"I found a notebook. One scientist wrote things in it. From the beggining unil the end of the experiment. It also had everything written about me."

"Well you really went through a lot. But you're still going forward. I respect you for that."

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean i would've probably killed myself."

"Hehe. Probably. Does your rib still hurt?"

"Not really."

Barb looked at Snow. Only now he realised how pretty she is. Snow was also looking at him. She was blushing a little. They stopped walking started coming closer to each other.

Something caught Barb's eye. It was... a spark?

"GET DOWN!" yelled Barb and pushed Snow down and fell down himself.

They were already near the lab that Snow was talking about. Now it was burning. It exploded.

"Thanks." said Snow. "You saved me the second time today."

"Don't mention it." said Barb as he looked at the flames where 2 black figures were walking to them. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Barb shouted.

No answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly one of them disappeared. Barb felt someone choking him. He couldn't see who it was.

"Soon you will know. For now... i will tell you something else." said the stranger while choking Barb to a tree. "The fight is coming. You better get ready."

"Let him go!" screamed Snow. "Or i will..." she raised her hand.

Suddenly she was on the ground while the other guy was holding her down.

"Or you will what?"

"LET HER GO! It's me you want. Right?" the stranger started choking Barb harder.

"Not really. We just came to give you warning. I will see you again." he said and let Barb go. "Let's go."

"Right." the other guy said and the both disappeared.

*cough* "Are you alright Snow?" *cough*

"I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm fine also. But this message they sent us won't go to waste. Next time they will come we will be ready to take them down."

Somewhere unknown...

"How is Rose?" asked a guy sitting in a chair."

"You mean the girl? We got enough power from her. It was a better plan to take her then to take her sister and her friend."

"Indeed. Now we can begin the plan to destroy the Earth."

**Who are these mysterious people? Why do they want to destroy the Earth? Why is Rose there? Find out on the next chapters.**

**End of chapter 12**


End file.
